wazoofandomcom-20200213-history
Bill
The epic three part tale of revenge. It is a loose parody of Quentin Tarantino's "Kill Bill". The first part is the most straightforward parody, while the second part has significantly less in common with the movies. The Third Part is a pure work of the Bill Crew's imaginations, the only thing it has in common with the movies is the names of some characters. =Part 1= Cast *The Bride (Sutton Dewey) *Buck (Jack Samels) *Bill (Pete Day) *First Assassin (Doug Linse) *Second Assassin (Pete Day) *Second Assassin's Helper (Jack Samels) Synopsis The skit begins with Bill shooting the Bride in the head. She does not die, but goes into a coma. While she is in the coma, Buck has sex with her. She awakens and kills him. Then, she tracks down the First Assassin, a man who wears a mask and lives in a forest. She kills him, then hunts down the Second Assassin. She fights him and his Helper, and kills them. She then moves on with her quest. Trivia *"Bill: Part 1" was the first Wazoo skit to be seriously edited (The first real edited skit was Dumbass). *It was filmed in one day. =Part 2= Cast *The Bride (Sutton Dewey) *Guide (Jack Samels) *Third Assassin (Doug Linse) *Bill (Pete Day) *Bill's Accomplice (Mike H) *Fourth Assassin (Mike H) *Fourth Assassin's Friend (Jack Samels) *Tournament Invitation Recipient (Jack Samels) *First Challenger (Jack Samels) *Second Challenger (Doug Linse) *Third Challenger (Andrew Day) *Fourth Challenger/Bill (Pete Day) *Cookie Jar Monk (Jack Samels) *Assassins (Mike H, Doug Linse, Jack Samels) *Jungle Master (Matt Whalen) Synopsis The Bride has a dream in which she is fighting Bill. She and Bill run at each other, and then she awakens. She then goes to find the Third Assassin. She meets the Guide, who agrees to take her to him and regale her with accordion tunes. She finds the Third Assassin, who has the ability to appear and disappear. They fight, and she kills him. Bill, who is in his office, begins telling his accomplice the Bride's origin. This is shown in a stop-motion animation flashback entitled "Ninja Movie". Cut back to the Bride, who has tracked down the Fourth Assassin. After a chase through the woods, she corners him on a rocky peak and they fight. After a lengthy battle, she kills him, and takes his knife. She then kills his friend. Cut back to Bill, who finishes the tale of the Bride's origin with "Ninja Movie Part 2". Meanwhile, Bill is holding a fighting tournament, invitation only. The Bride kills someone and steals their invitation. She attends the tournament, and defeats the first three challengers. However, she ties with the Fourth Challenger. The agree to dine together. The fourth challenger brings out two drinks. The Bride drinks one, which winds up being poisoned. The Fourth Challenger is revealed to be Bill. The poisoned drink makes the Bride slip into a hallucination in which a Cookie Jar Monk speaks to her, accusing her of stealing the cookie from the cookie jar. The Bride awakens, and is faced by several Assassins. After the fight goes on for a while, the participants split off into groups, as the Assassins begin fighting each other. Each wants the lucrative reward for themselves. Eventually, the Bride kills all of them with a baseball bat. She then chases after Bill, and she catches him in the forest. They fight until they are interrupted by the Jungle Master, who they kill unflinchingly. They then fight, and the Bride stabs Bill. His face is revealed for the first time, and then he dies. Trivia *In the Third Assassin fight scene, Sutton Dewey nearly impaled Doug Linse with his sword. *At an hour and nine minutes, this is the longest Wazoo skit. Which isn't necessarily a good thing, as much of this is repetitive fighting. *This skit was filmed over the span of several months. *Jamie Wasley is listed in the credits of this film as "Cock Boy", as he can be heard yelling "Cock!" in the midst of one of the fight scenes. Soundtrack This skit had a soundtrack that Jack Samels handed out to people at and around the time of the first FFF. It included the following tracks: *Land of Sunshine, Faith No More *Midlife Crisis, Faith No More *Caffeine, Faith No More *Jealous Guy, Elliot Smith *Our House, Crosby Stills Nash and Young *Clubbed to Death, Heavy D *Badmouth, Fugazi *Bulls on Parade, Rage Against the Machine And others. =Part 3= Part 3 was revolutionary in the fact that there are two alternate versions of edit, one edited by Jack Samels, and the other edited by Pete Day. The two versions had completely different intros and endings. Each version also had some scenes not present in the other, and several different choices of music. This was the first and only skit where this occurred (although, Divot had an alternate edit which was never shown). Cast *The Bride (Sutton Dewey) *Sword Thieves (Jack Samels, Pete Day) *Marty Griffin (Doug Linse) *The Bride's Friend (Jack Samels) *Thug (Matt Whalen) *Bill (Pete Day) Synopsis Jack Samels' Opening There is a knock on the Bride's door. She comes out brandishing her sword to find two attackers (Sword Thieves). She shoots one, but while she is distracted, the other takes her sword and runs. It then cuts to a montage of the surviving sword thief walking through the snow. Pete Day's Opening In Pete Day's edit, after the fight with the two men occurs, it cuts to an opening montage in which the cast performs a dance routine. Main Synopsis Pete Day's Ending Choreographed by Michael Sun, Esq. Nuff said. Jack Samels' Ending Trivia *Sutton Dewey was consistently unavailable for filming. He was extremely difficult to reach on the phone. Often the excuse for this would be that he was in the bathroom when we called.